Nurse Ray
by Shady199
Summary: Lily is sick and Ray has to play nurse. What happens when Lily figures out she wants Ray to take care of her all the time?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own RFR. Yeah like that was hard to figure out.

AN: The season finale did not happen. Lets say this comes after "The Bad Boy"

**Nurse Ray. A RFR fan fiction.**

Chapter one-Comfortable

Lily walked toward the lunch table the guys were sitting at. She set down her tray and sighed.

Travis: What's the matter?

Lily: Ugg. Everything.

Ray: Come on, everything can't be bad. What's the matter?

Lily: I've been up all night cramming for a stupid biology test that's been moved to tomorrow. That means I got no sleep for absolutely no reason. Oh and the fun just keeps on coming. I think I'm getting a cold and in the lunch line some idiot spilled her soda on me because she was too busy hyperventilating that Lee Johns said, "Can I get by here" to her. And I'm going to fall asleep with my face in my lunch any minute now.

Robbie pushed her lunch tray towards the middle of the table to avoid any food/face meetings. Lily folded her arms on the table and put her head on them. Ray pushed her upright and brought her towards him.

Lily: Ray what are you doing?

Ray: My shoulder is more comfortable then the table. And less sticky.

Robbie: I wouldn't bet on that last part.

Ray: Ha ha. You crack me up.

Lily: Ray really. You don't have to.

He ignored what she said and made her put her head on his shoulder. She pretended to pout but soon fell asleep. Ray turned his head and looked at her. She always looked so pretty when she slept.

Travis: Its so cute I want to throw up.

Robbie: Ray don't stare at her like that. It's creepy. And your neck will hurt later.

Travis laughed and shook his head.

Ray: What Swami, jealous?

Travis: _Don't_ call me swami.

Ray: Yeah yeah yeah.

Ray went back to staring at the sleeping Lily on his shoulder.


	2. Stubborn Like Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Although if there are two particular Canadian boys for sale let me know!

MissDelight: Trust me, I screamed too.

RilyCrazy: Hey thanks, and don't worry I'm crazy too!

Lart: Fanfiction hobgoblins?! That will defiantly keep me on my toes. BTW that totally sounds like something out of one of Dani's fics, lol.

Angela: I'm posting, I'm posting! Lol.

Dbzgal99: LOVE YOU

Chapter two-Stubborn like me

Robbie, Travis and Ray walked in the door of the station. Robbie sat down on the edge of the couch, which was currently occupied by Lily although he didn't notice. He ended up sitting on her feet. She let out a yelp of surprise, not pain. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, she had gotten there early and had fallen asleep.

Lily: Time for RFR?

Robbie: Nah, you've got a few minutes. Maybe you should go home though, you're not looking too good.

Ray: Yeah, you might end up snoring in the middle of a segment.

Lily tried to hit him but missed, she was too drowsy to aim correctly.

Travis: Wow, you must really be sick. I have never once seen you miss hitting him.

Lily: (Groans) I don't want to go home.

Robbie: Lil you're too tired to do the show. You seriously might fall asleep.

Lily: Fine I'll go home. You all obviously don't want me here.

She walked up the stairs and became quickly out of breath.

Robbie: Ray stop her.

Ray ran up the stairs and Lily was leaning against the wall. She saw him and started walking again.

Ray: Lily!

She kept walking but answered him

Lily: What?

Ray: Come back inside.

Lily: No.

Ray: God Lil, you're so stubborn.

Lily: What like you?

Ray: Yeah stubborn like me.

She walked faster but started to wobble. He ran and caught her, she had fainted. He picked her up and carried her back down the stairs. He set her on the couch and Robbie and Travis came rushing over.

Travis: What happened?

Ray: She fainted, what should we do?

Robbie: I'm calling her mom. You carry her home we'll cover for you two on the show.

Lily sat up and rubbed her head. She was in the underground again and she couldn't figure out how she got there.

Ray: Wait, she's waking up. Hey Lil are you ok?

Lily: Yeah, I'm, uh fine. Uh, how did I get back down here?

Ray: I carried you, you fainted.

Lily: Oh god. Can you take me home?

Ray: Yeah of course. I'll call you guys later.

Robbie: Ok, bye Lil, feel better.

Travis: Call us if you need anything.

Lily: Thanks guys. Bye.

She climbed on his back and he carried her home. They stopped at the door and he let her down.

Ray: Got a key with you by any chance?

Lily: Oh, I don't know.

She dug around in her pocket and produced a key. She unlocked the door and slowly walked to the stairs. He picked her up again and saved her the trouble. He opened the door to her room and sat her on the bed.

Lily: You didn't have to carry me home. Or up the stairs.

Ray: Yes I did. Do you want anything to eat?

Lily: I think there might be some saltines in the kitchen but you don't have to get them.

Ray: Ah, but I do.

He then started walking out of the room.

Lily: Ray really you don't have to.

He kept walking and was soon down the stairs.

Ray: I'm in the kitchen I can't heeeeear you!!!!! Lalalala!!!! Can't hear you!!!

She laughed and headed to her closet to change in some pajamas. She changed her clothes but put back on Ray's jacket which she had stolen earlier that day. She emerged from the closet and Ray was sitting on the bed holding a tray with saltines and soda water.

Lily: You're an angle.

He smiled and nodded towards the bed, motioning for her to come sit.

Ray: I haven't earned me wings yet, I would _so_ not be riding a bike still. Come sit, I grabbed some soda water and saltines and set up the extra TV too.

Lily: (Laughs)Who _are_ you?

Ray: Hey I can do nice things when I want to. Lucky for you I'm in a giving mood.

She punched him lightly and sat down next to him. She took the tray from him and sat in down in front of her then turned on the TV. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. They smiled at each other and Lily leaned in closer. Their faces were just inches apart, Ray finally got up the courage and made the final move. The kiss was fast but soft and sweet, absolutely perfect. They broke apart and Lily rested her head on his chest.

Lily: I need to call my mom.

Ray: Robbie called her when you fainted. She said she would be home as soon as she could.

Lily: Oh, ok..... You don't have to stay you know.

Ray: Yeah but I want to.

She smiled and looked up at him.

Lily: Ok.


	3. Wouldn't that be lovely

Chapter four- Wouldn't that be lovely.

They watched TV for a while and Lily fell asleep. Soon after Ray dozed off. About an hour later Mrs. Randall returned home and went to check on Lily. She went up to her room and opened the door, Ray and Lily were asleep and they looked like they were down for the count. It was 10:30 and it would be such a pain for Ray to go all the way home, she left the room and went to find the phone. She dialed the Brennen's.

Time: Hello Brennen residence.

Mrs. Randall: Tim put your mother on, it's Mrs. Randall.

Tim: Sure

Mrs. Brennen: Hello Simone, have you heard from Raymond at all? He hasn't returned home yet.

M R: Don't worry he's here. Lily got sick and he brought her home, he's fallen asleep thought but just let him stay.

M B: Are you sure it's ok with you?

M R: Yes of course, it's no problem at all. He'll see you tomorrow.

M B: Oh thank you so much Simone. Have a nice night.

M R: Anytime, Ray is like family. Who knows, maybe one day he will be!

The two women laughed thinking of how things might end up.

M B: Wouldn't that be lovely? I can only hope Ray could marry a girl as nice as your Lily. Well I must be going now, good-bye.

M R: Bye.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray woke up to the sound of Lily's alarm clock going off. He swung his am over to stop it but he thought he was in his room. Instead of hitting the alarm clock he hit Lily. She bolted upright and turned to look at him.

Lily: Ray!? What are you doing here?

Ray: What? Where am I?

Lily: In my room! In my bed!

Ray: What?! Oh man! I must have fallen asleep last night. My parents are going to _kill _me.

Lily: _You're_ parents are going to kill you? I had a boy sleepover last night? What are _my_ parents going to think?!

After hearing all of the commotion Lily's mother came to see what was going on.

M R: Oh good you're up.

Ray: Hi Mrs. Randall. I...uh...I...stayed-

M R: Stayed here last night. I know. I called your mother to let her know. You better get going though, almost time for school and you don't have your things here.

Ray: Oh,uh ok. Yeah so I'm gonna go now. Uh, bye Lil.

Lily: Bye. Come by later?

Ray: Yeah I'll bring your backpack by after RF--- School. Feel Better.

Lily: Thanks, bye.

He stood there for a second and was complicating kissing Lily but decided against it since her mother was still standing in the door way. He smiled and waved and her mom then quickly walked out of the room and out of the house. Lily's mom left the room but not before giving her one of those 'mom' looks. She sank back down in the bed and pulled Ray's jacket closer around her. She breathed in the smell of him, that comforting, familiar Ray smell.


	4. Happenings

**Disclaimer: I do not own RFR. Although I do have Ali locked up in my closet! Lol, Ava!**

**RilyCRaZy: Thank you so much! Oh and I will fully IM you.**

**No Mark: Yeah, I'm really bad at correcting my typos**

Calypso: Thanks a ton. I love Rily too but you probably figured that out already. Lol 

**Megalixer: RFR is the BEST show to watch. Lol.**

**I worked on my typos this time and I think I caught them all. I wrote this fic about six months ago and my writing has progressed a lot since then. I wanted to beef this one up but decided to leave it how it was, If you want to read some of my recent (and better, or at least I think so) writing check out Reuniting, I think it shows how my skills have evolved. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Xs and Os Katie**

Chapter five – Happenings

It was lunchtime and the guys were sitting on the staircase discussing the going-ons of last night.

Robbie: So you stayed there and nothing _happened_?

Ray: _Not_ what you're thinking.

Robbie: OK so something _did_ happen.

Ray: We kissed. No big deal.

Travis: No big deal? Ray you've been waiting for that moment for months and you say 'no big deal'?

Ray: I guess. Now that it's happened it's...I don't know. It doesn't freak me out as much. I feel very calmed right now. Not dazed like I thought I would.

Travis: More dazed than usual?

Robbie laughed and high fived Travis.

Ray: What? Is it like bag on Ray day now or something?

Travis: Week. Bag on Ray Week.

Ray: Funny, very creative.

Ray, Travis, and Robbie walked through the front door of the Randall's house bearing gifts. Ray of course had to make a grad entrance so he shouted out in a Cuban voice, a la' Ricky Ricardo, "Lily, I'm Ho0ome!" She laughed and made room on the couch.

Lily: Raymond Ricardo, I like it. Hey Robbie, hey Trav.

Robbie: How are you feeling?

Lily: Much better. The doctor said it was some 24 bug but to stay home for a couple of days.

Travis: That's good. We were all worried about you yesterday. Here, I brought some Chinese herbal tea packets, it's very good for you.

Lily: Aw, thank you Travis. Are you guys staying?

Robbie: I've got homework, by the way I've got yours.

Lily: Oh how thoughtful, homework. Just what I was wishing for.

They laughed and Robbie shrugged.

Robbie: Sorry to be the bearer of...homework. I've got to go, see you at RFR?

Lily: Defiantly, I can't stay cooped up in the house another day. Travis, Ray, are you staying?

Travis: No, thanks though. Feel better, see you at the station tomorrow.

Lily: Ray?

Ray: I won't leave unless you want me to.

Lily: I do. Want you to stay, not that I do, that uh...... So bye guys.

Travis and Robbie waved goodbye and left Ray and Lily alone.

Ray moved over closer to Lily and put his arm around her. She turned her body to face his and kissed him.

Ray: What was that for?

Lily: For not being...Such a guy.

Ray: So that makes me a girl?

Lily: No, I'm just happy you didn't go around school telling the guys you 'scored' or something stupid like that.

Ray: And you thought I would do that?

Lily: Not really but it's such a guy thing to do. Hence the you not being 'such a guy'.

Ray: So how did you know I didn't tell anyone?

Lily: I have my ways.

Ray: Oh really? Talked to Audrey huh?

Lily: Mmm hmm.

She snuggled in closer to him and they sat like that for a while. Just...being together. Lily moved away from him a little so that she could face him better.

Lily: Ray?

Ray: Yeah Lil?

Lily: Are we...

Ray: Are we what?

Lily: This

She leaned in and kissed him softly. They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. He smiled and nodded and brought her back towards him. They kept kissing until they heard the hone ring.

Lily: I'll get it.

She got up and picked up the phone in the kitchen.

Lily: Hello?

M B: Hello Lillian it's Mrs. Brennen is Raymond there?

Lily: Yeah he is, would you like me to put him on?

M B: No it's ok can you just tell him to be home by 7:30?

Lily: Absolutely, I'll make sure he's home.

M B: Thanks dear.

Lily: Bye.

Lily hung up the phone and walked back to the living room.

Lily: You have to leave.

Ray: Oh no, I _knew_ this would happen.

Lily: That you have to go home for dinner?

Ray: Oh. I was talking about- never mind.

Lily: Ook. You need to be home for dinner at 7:30, it was your mom that called.

Ray: Oh. So we're ok?

Lily: We're fine.

She leaned in and kissed him goodbye.

Lily: At least you have something to tell the guys about now.

Lily said sarcastically, Ray wiggled his eyebrows and she laughed.

Ray: Oh boy.

Lily: Now you have to go home. We don't want a repeat of last night.

Ray: Yeah we do.

Lily: Ha ha now go.

They kissed again and she pushed him out the door.

Ray: Feel better, see you tomorrow.

Lily: Thanks bye.

He blew her a kiss and walked down the front steps.

Lily: Aw, none of that mushy crap!

She laughed and he turned around and blew her more kisses. She shook her head and laughed

I'm sorry, did I mishear you? Oh no, OK, yeah I heard what you said. Mmmhmm, yeah you said you were going to review. Yep, oh yeah, that's _defiantly_ what you said. I swear. Girl Scout's Honor.


	5. Goodnight

Ok sorry it's been so long since I've posted on here, I live in FL and we just went thourhg a bunch of hurricanes and I had to evacuate. That means that I haven't had a computer in like two weeks. BTW this is the last chapter of the story, sorry this thing was so short but I wrote it awhile ago before my writing skills got so magnificent. And befor my ego became enlarged. Lol. Ok so R&R and look out for more stories by me, who knows I may even update Reuniting someday! Xs and Os Katie

Chapter five- Goodnight

Questionmark: And that's all for to day but before we sign off Pronto wants to play something.

Pronto: Oh right. This is "The Moment" by Shyne Factory.It's a special song for a special girl.

Travis hit the button and the song began to play. Lily took off her headphones and looked at Ray.

Lily: Ray, this is the song from-

Ray: When we first kissed. I know.

Lily: How did you remember that?

Ray: Well it is the first song on the soundtrack to my life. Well the part that matters.

Lily: Aww, Ray.

She leaned across the table and kissed him they broke apart and smiled at each other.

Robbie: Is it just me or is it mushy in here?

They ignored him and started to gather their stuff.

Travis: So who's going to Mickey's?

Lily: Can't still sick remember? My mom won't let me yet.

Ray: But you're not _sick_ right? Because if you are than I defiantly am.

Lily: No I'm fine, it was just a 24 hour thing. My mother is just insane.

Robbie: (Jokingly) Hey Ray, how would you have caught Lily's cold? It's not like she had mono or anything.

Ray: Ha ha, you know you really suck at the funny guy thing.

Robbie: Aw Ray, that really hurts.

They laughed and Lily rolled her eyes.

Lily: Come on you clowns. My mom is still at work. I can hang at Mickey's for awhile.

Travis: Breaking the rules are you? Turing into quite the bad girl.

Lily: Bending, and for your information I have _alway_s been a bad girl.

She stuck her toung out at him.

Travis: Very mature.

Ray: Well you and Robbie would make a perfect couple than. Isn't that right Rob?

Robbie: Cold you all just forget that already?

Lily: Fo shizzel.

They all cracked up and headed out the door.

It almost closing time at Mickey's and Ray and Lily were the last few there. They were curled up on the couch by the fireplace reading. Lily was studying Ray was reading comics.

Lily: Ray, I want to thank you for taking care of me these last few days.

Ray: Lil don't thank me.

Lily: Yes, I mean you didn't have to hang out with me and be my nurse.

Ray: Ah but I did. And that's Mr. Nurse to you. Gotta make it manly!

He let out a whoop and Lily just rolled her eyes.

Lily: Oook Nurse Ray.

Ray: Lily, don't make me angry.

Lily: Oh is that right? And what are you going to do about it?

Ray: Oh I don't know...maybe this!

He started tickling her and she tried to punch him. She was laughing so hard that she missed and hit the couch instead. They were laughing so loud and making so much noise that Mickey came over to see what was going on.

Mickey: Hey! What is going on here?

Lily: (Joking) Mickey! Stop him! (laughs).

Mickey took her seriously and grabbed Ray by the collar of his shirt and picked him up. Lily stopped laughing for a second but cracked up at the sight of Ray dangling from Mickey's hands.

Lily: Mickey it's fine. (Laughs) I was joking, you can put him down now.

He set Ray down and shook his head.

Mickey: Kids

With that he walked off and went to find his bullhorn.  
  
Lily: Come on, it's time to go. If we don't Mickey may have to pick you up again.

Ray: You thought that was hilarious didn't you?

Lily: I didn't just think it. It WAS hilarious. Now come on, walk me home.

Ray: (Scottish accent) Aye aye captain!

He saluted her and she pulled him out the door.

They were at the front door of Lily's house trying to put off the goodnight's.

Lily: You know for once I'm actually happy I got sick.

Ray smiled and raised an eyebrow.

Ray: Why is that?

Lily: Like you don't know.

Ray: Ohh, you mean _that_. I'm happy too.

She leaned in and kissed him softly, he slipped an arm around he waist and pulled her closer. The kiss broke and Lily giggled.

Lily: You _are_ happy aren't you?

Ray blushed and put some space between them.

Ray: I guess I should go home now.

Lily laughed softly and kissed him lightly.

Lily: Good night Nurse Ray.

Ray: Mr. Nurse.

Lily: Right, Mr. Nurse. God forbid it wasn't macho.

Ray: You know it. Goodnight.

He winked and walked down the steps and she watched him go. She leaned against the door and smiled to her self. She really should get sick more often.

THE END 

So that was the end, I hope you all liked it. I've got a bunch of people I want to thank for reading and reviewing and just putting up my annoying butt. Lol.

**Thea- Girl you're the best. Thanks for always coming and reviewing and being there for me. And thanks for trying to post for me too, sorry that I can't give directions properly! Love you lots, RFR BFFS 4 LIFE!!!**

**Dani- You always review and make me laugh my ass off. You are truly the most imaginative writer I know, does it have anything to do with green m&ms?**

**Tina- You wrote the first (and only) Trily story that I've ever read. And probably one of the best stories I've ever read too. I'm like this close holds up hand with fingers very close together to being converted to a Trily fan. This close..... Lol**

**Ava- You're My favorite IM buddy and person to talk with about music. I'm STILL waiting for my part in your add-on. Lol.**

**Amanda- I cannot begin to thank you for writing that pain in the ass first chapter, Lol. You're also my favorite author of a 'so and so's cousin' fic. **

**I'm so sorry If I'm forgetting anyone. You know I love you all!!! Xs and Os Katie**


End file.
